


I Told You It Wouldn't Fit!

by LoveThemFiercely



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Beds, Dopheld is named Dolph, Drabble, M/M, PoeTaka, based on a prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/pseuds/LoveThemFiercely
Summary: Five-Sentence Prompt:  PoeTaka, First Sentence:  "I told you it wouldn't fit!"





	I Told You It Wouldn't Fit!

"I told you it wouldn't fit!" 

Dolph stood in the only unoccupied couple of square feet in the bedroom, hands on his hips, staring at the king-sized bed that took up the entirety of the remaining floor space.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about," Poe said ,"I think it looks great, and what else were you planning to do in here but use it?"

He was crawling across the middle of the bed while he spoke, which was the only way you could get in the room (Dolph still wasn't sure how the bed had made it through the door) and...was he waggling his eyebrows suggestively while he did?

Dolph waved a hand at the double doors on the other side of the room; "We can't even open the closet!"

"Good," Poe growled as he grabbed Dolph around the waist and threw them both onto the huge expanse of fresh sheets, "I like you better without clothes."


End file.
